


green

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Colors, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: to aziraphale and crowley, green is a multifaceted color but perhaps there was a reason why green was popping up in their lives so often (week 13 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: green)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 7





	green

Golden rays of sunlight scattered across the soft soil, finding their way through tiny gaps between the waxy green leaves. The garden was lush with vibrant green plants, a sense of serenity surrounding the peaceful environment. Next to Eve’s bare feet, there was a tiny sapling peeking out from the ground, a beam of sunlight illuminating its small leaves and creating a golden halo around it. The garden was truly a spectacle and Aziraphale found the scenery shooting. He hoped that this perfection would be maintained forever but he knew that chaos was destined to arrive soon.

This is why Aziraphale wasn’t surprised when Crowley showed up. Crowley didn’t even need to introduce himself before Aziraphale figured that he was sent by the devil. Yet, as intimidating as Crowley seemed with his snake-like eyes and fiery red hair, his appearance was softened by the greens around him. 

Aziraphale knew that something was up when he started looking at the garden less and less and when he spent more time staring at Crowley and his lanky limbs from afar. He thought nothing that nothing could compare to the green of beautiful nature but he was proven wrong when Crowley waltzed into the garden.

Over the next few years, Aziraphale thought of Crowley whenever he saw the color green, even though many people claimed that he had a very dark red vibe from him. It took Aziraphale another decade to realize that the reason why he loved green so much was that it reminded him of Crowley, who he happened to love.

Of course, Aziraphale didn’t run to Crowley and confess his feelings of love; that would be absolute lunacy. Instead, Aziraphale kept his feelings to himself, hoping they would fade before they could get him into any trouble. He had already made a mistake by giving away a flaming sword to Adam and Eve and he didn’t need the higher-ups getting on his case when they didn’t need to.

On the other hand, Crowley experienced green in a completely different light, or rather, a completely different shade. Whereas the green Aziraphale associated with Crowley was a shamrock green, the green Crowley felt was a murky, yucky green called jealousy. 

Aziraphale was oblivious to Crowley’s attempts at flirting and since he didn’t catch onto Crowley’s signals, he didn’t catch onto other people’s signals as well. When he first opened his bookstore, he invited Crowley to his grand opening.

Crowley happily arrived at the grand opening but when he walked towards Aziraphale, he saw that there was a woman talking to him and clearly batting her eyelashes, hoping he would fall for the bait. Aziraphale, acting like typical Aziraphale, didn’t notice and kept talking to her about the bookstore, completely dismissing the fact that she was now twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger.

That murky green feeling rose up in Crowley’s chest as he stormed over and started a conversation with Aziraphale, purposely leaving the lady out of the conversation, which led to her finally leaving. Crowley has no idea what came over him and that green feeling was honestly the nastiest feeling he had ever had and he was a demon.

Another horrible aspect of this feeling was that it was persistent. The feeling faded but it seemed to come back every time anybody remotely tried to flirt with Aziraphale. For example, one day Crowley was sitting in Aziraphale’s bookshop, drinking tea while reading a book that Aziraphale had recommended, mainly because he wanted to impress Aziraphale. A man showed up and asked Aziraphale to help him find a book.

Aziraphale happily accepted his offer and as he chattered away about how wonderful the book the man was looking for, the man didn’t take his eyes off Aziraphale for a single second and Crowley had to pinch himself to make sure he hadn’t accidentally reverted into snake form so he could strangle the man. Aziraphale handed the book to the man and the man continued to talk to him, seeming to not want to leave, and Aziraphale reciprocated.

Crowley couldn’t endure it anymore and he glared at the man with a seething look that scared the man away. Aziraphale seemed a little upset about the man leaving so Crowley stood up and began talking with Aziraphale, cheering the angel up almost instantly.

Finally, the angel and demon confessed their feelings and started dating. Crowley expected that once they dated, the toxic green feeling would go away but jealousy kept rising in his chest every single time anybody attempted to look at Aziraphale in the wrong way.

Aziraphale noticed and asked Crowley about why he stared daggers at everybody and Crowley bashfully admitted that he felt jealous of people because Aziraphale was such a pure and lovely person that he was afraid that Aziraphale would leave him for somebody else. The angel laughed at this and pressed a kiss to Crowley's forehead as he comforted, “I love you so much and I’ll always love you and you only.”

Eventually, the green feeling faded for Crowley and it slowly morphed into the happier green that Aziraphale would argue was love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
